custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis
Anubis was a Toa of sand and a mercenary who once served under Malachite, he lived by the way of the sword and saw projectile weapons such as guns as "the tools of a coward" and as such only uses a sword in battle, he is very adept at using his sword, demonstrating frightening skill. He wore the Kanohi Knumra, Mask of The Jackel, it gave him the smell and hearing capabilities of a beast as well as the ability to communicate to any dog-like Rahi. History Early life Much of Anubis' past remains a mystery, he has never spoken of his past to anyone, partly because he chooses not to remember the past and to think of the present. He has never really had a place of origin, he lives like a nomad and goes wherever the wind takes him. He is often described as being a "rouge Toa". A mercenary Anubis makes his living as a mercenary, killing whoever he is told to for profit, he seems to enjoy this lifestyle as it means he gets to go to new places and meet new people. He has never been loyal to anyone who employs him, stating that he is only working with them because 'the wind blew him in their direction'. Joining Malachite He met Malachite somewhere in Le-Metru, Malachite saw potential in the young Toa and hired him to be his personal guard. Like many of his past employers Anubis holds no loyalty towards Malachite and just sees him as another way to fill his pockets. War of Metru Nui and Battle with Hydrox Anubis lead some of Malachite's troops into Metru Nui, hunting and killing any Matoran they saw. Anubis ended up face-to-face with a Toa/Rahkshi hybrid by the name of Hydrox, Hydrox was a Toa of water before he became what he is now, he told Anubis that his appearance was due to the Brotherhood of Makuta's experiments, Anubis lacked empathy towards Hydrox and taunted him by stating that the only way he could best him in a fight is if he 'bored Anubis to death' and drew his sword, Hydrox responded by drawing his sword and the two engaged in a duel, both of them seemed evenly matched and neither of them were giving any ground to the other, Anubis summoned sandstorms while Hydrox summoned tsunamis. Eventually the fight ended with Hydrox cutting off one of Anubis' arms, Anubis decided that Hydrox had won and stated that 'this chapter in his life has come to an end'. Anubis the prepared to leave the city of Metru Nui stating that it's 'time to start a new chapter', leaving Hydrox to recover from his injuries. Post-War of Metru Nui Anubis is seen wondering through a desert in an unknown location by a group of Matoran, Anubis was wearing a tan-colored cloak to cover his injury, it is unknown what happened to Anubis after that, whether he finally died from his injury or whether he is still alive, travelling to distant lands in search of this so-called "new chapter". Abilities and Traits Anubis is a very cocky individual, often taunting his opponent into a fit of rage, allowing him to dispatch them easily, despite his life as a mercenary he states that he doesn't know the real reason why he draws his sword. He always focuses on the present, never thinking of the past to the point that he has even forgotten his past life as a Matoran, stating that 'it's easier to live life without dwelling on the past', he never looks to the future either stating that 'it's pointless to dwell on things that haven't happened yet'. He was a skilled swordsman who believed guns to be the weapons of a coward. Powers and Equipment He carries his trusty sword, Ra, with him everywhere, this sword has seen many battles, even more than Anubis himself, as the sword was given to him by someone a long time ago, but due to Anubis choosing not to dwell on the past he doesn't remember who he got the sword from. His Kanohi, The Mask of The Jackel, gives him the heightened sense of smell and hearing of a beast, this aids him in battle as he doesn't need to rely on his eyes, rendering illusion-based techniques completely inaffective against him. It also gives him the ability to communicate to dog-like Rahi, such as Energy Hounds, he can command them to attack or scout for him, relaying information back to him, allowing him to learn more about his intended targets. As a Toa of sand, he could manipulate sand at will, shaping it into deadly weapons for him to use, such as throwing stars, he could even generate devistating sandstorms. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:User:MakutaXadiret727 Category:Sand